Firefly Lights Never go Out
by Vault108
Summary: Two friends muse over writing an original House/TDR story. Prologue is essential to the rest of the story.
1. Prologue

Authors' Notes:

Please put up with the prologue here. Trust me, we planned this. The first half here is obviously us writers writing but for the sake of the story, Sare and Tara are NOT _us_. This IS the story, folks. We decided to take this in a way NO other author/s have ever done before. Yes, the prologue is done via instant messenger - BUT as you WILL see, it's meant to be that way. The rest of the story will **NOT** be instant messenger - unless the writers of the story (who are US writers's characters, NOT us-us) add more interjection as they go. It may go that way to keep this flow going. You'll see. Trust me. You **want** to read the prologue other wise the rest will NOT give you that "OMFG A-HA!" moment we so want to give you. Yes, instant messenger handles have been changed. lol.

Enjoy.

...

AIM Instant Messenger

August, 2010

**Sare:** Hey I was thinking. There hasn't been any stories about House of 1000 corpses in like EVER. I know I kinda forgot about it for a while but really... we need to write some. I don't know about you, but I've been kinda having RJ on my mind lately. Watched the movie the other night and damn... we really should do a story.

Tara: Man, me too! I was doing some Otis art..and I started watching The Devil's Rejects and was thinking...wow it's been years. Hell yeah, we should totally do one! But what about?

**sare:** Hm... that's the thing. Everyone seems to have done one about you know, lol... girl goes back in time and ends up at the House and instead of killing her, Otis falls for her. Overdone. And not realistic. He'd kill her rather than look twice at her. Would take a mighty fucked in the head chick to get him off his murderous ways, haha. You know?

Tara: Too true. It would take a certain kinda person to even get him to look at her other than a rabbit or a piece of art. As much as I love Otis, I'd vomit or something and it'd be curtains for me, lol. But yeah. I agree we need to do something different.

**sare:** Yeah. I know on the FanFiction site, I read a story once about this gal going back in time and attempting to save them all (I LOVED that story, btw. KUDOS to that Author... what was it... something like "You looked for the boogey man and now you found him" ... title was _something_ like that...). I've seen the ones I mentioned before also. I've seen people rewrite the ending so they evaded the bullets. I dont know. Aside from a full blown X rated smutastic story, what could we write about? Gotta add though. RJ is so beautiful. Out of all of them, I think he was the most dangerous.

**sare:** It would have been cool to meet him I think...

Tara: Yeah..he was the silent one..but those are usually the most resourceful and interesting. He was so overlooked. And poor Mama...I loved her so much...had to die iin a dirty jail cell from that asshole Wydell.

**sare:** Right? I sobbed when RJ got killed, I sobbed when Otis, Spaulding and Baby were killed and they played Freebird. They HAD to play Freebird... sigh. Every time I hear that song now, I think of them lying there and the little montage to their lives which played.

**sare:** psychopath killers, the lot of 'em and here my dumb ass is sobbing. O_o

Tara: OMG me too. I can't hear that song now, I start crying uncontrollably...I loved them all soooo much. I wrote so much fan fics of them.

Tara: It's so unfair!

**sare: **Yeah you WERE the queen of ho1k fanfic there for a LONG time. That's for sure. lol.

**sare:** Hey. maybe we could just write about a victims pov.

**sare:** that way, they die, there's no mary sue, and... hmmm. Meh wheels are turning now.

Tara: That's something I haven't seen a lot of.

**sare:** Kinda keep it real, you know? Like Zombie would have. er... did.

**sare:** yeah i know...

Tara: Yeah now that might be a good idea.

**sare:** Those boys and Baby lived for killing. That's what kept them going. Fear, blood, the hunt, the chase... I don't know how they're handling it 6 feet under and shit...

Tara: They're probably tormenting the Devil! lol

**sare:** HAHA rolf, probably. He probably wants em outta there. "You guys are fucking with my souls here... god cant you GO somewhere ELSE?" cries Satan, destressed that his Hell is being over run by the Devils Rejects. That's why they're called that anyway...

Tara: exactly!

**sare:** Even the devil dont want em, they're too evil.

Tara: lol

**sare:** LOL

**sare:** I tell ya, if RJ, Baby, Otis, Spaulding, Mother Firefly and Tiny... if they were around again, sure the world would be in some deep trouble, but ... I dunno... maybe I'm selfish. I'd love to get the chance to see them from a distance. Just to know they're out there, hehe.

Tara: I think I'd be happy just knowing they were out there running around, loving each other and being what they are.

**sare:** Yeah, agreed... ok, so how would we start a story... how about... hm. Make it cheesy but dramatic. They'd appreciate it, given their love for those shows they'd do for their guests.

...

sare: "It was dark out that evening in 1978 and the rain had been coming down all night. It lasted until dawn or sometime there after.

sare: By 10 am, little Tommy Matthews was out in his yard, playing on his swingset and humming a little tune while his mother got ready to sunbathe.

Tara: Little Tommy was too wrapped up in his colorful world of imagination and therefore had no idea of the eyes watching him; a huge figure lay in wait as the boys mother got comfortable on the lawn chair. A glass of lemonade sat by her side on the cement patio, already collecting condensation from the 90 degree sun. "Tommy, later today we'll fill your pool up so you can swim, okay?" She called and Tommy barely heard her for his current adventures going on in his mind. Smiling a little, the woman lied down on her lounge chair, put on her sunglasses and prepared to tan.

sare: As soon as the mothers eyes closed, BAM! The waiting figure made his move, stealthily hopping over the fence and then casually walking past the boy who looked up at him as his shadow covered the child. The huge man put a finger to his lips as if he had a secret with the lad and with a nod, the boy continued playing, not knowing what was going to happen. That was probably for the best, if one stopped to think about it. The less one knew...

Tara: The woman was enjoying the pleasant heat of the summer day and the cool breeze when something large clamped over her mouth. Her eyes flew open to see an enormous figure bent over her, nothing but dark hair shrouding his face and therefore hiding his features from her for the moment.

sare: "Shhhhhhh" He said softly. "Dont wanna scare your boy over there, do you? Come inside nice and quiet like. Be a good girl..." A man of few words, RJ Firefly always got the job done as he was told to.

Tara: The poor woman nodded mutely and he loosened his hold just enough to let her get up and go inside her house. She didn't know if he was some robber or escaped convict or what, and she was shaking in pure terror. Of course that was more for her son than for herself. Once inside, she barely audibly got out, "What...what do you want?"

sare: "Aint what_ I_ want - though..." He looked her over, clad only in a bikini "I _could_ want something before we go. My brother and sister are the ones that want you." Was his no-nonsense reply.

Tara: Her lip was trembling now and she asked, "Your brother and sister...but...what do they want with me? D-do I know them? Did I ... do something wrong to them?" RJ's face hardened and he shook his head. "You'll see," came the simple answer. When he saw her eyes move toward the back door as if plotting, the man put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh uh..stay right there. Yeah. On that stool. Don't move." He stepped toward the refrigerator and opened it up. "Damn, I'm thirsty." He helped himself to some iced tea (he would've rather had beer) and glanced back at her over the glass. "Just come along real quiet, and nothin' will happen to the little 'un outside." He grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her to the living room.

sare: "No!" She got out, starting to struggle against his 6'10" frame but of course she was going no where except where he, Rufus "RJ" Firefly, wanted her to go. He'd dragged so many bodies in his lifetime that this one was no issue what so ever.

Tara: "Please, no!," she squealed as he muscled her to the couch and began fumbling with his belt. She struggled more frantically as it dawned on her what was coming, hitting and kicking to no avail. "Stop," the huge man said, but the woman was frantic now. A hard slap to the face with his bear paw hand had her seeing stars for a few moments.

sare: Her tears which came had no sway upon the behemoth, who merely held her down as he dropped his jeans just enough. "Shut... up... or I'll _help_ you shut up." He hissed and, for the sake of saving her sons life, the woman remained as quiet as she could through the abuse RJ put her through.

sare: He didn't care one way or the other. He didn't get laid enough as it was. Otis got more than he ever did and that was just wrong.

Tara: The woman bit her lip, tears streaming from her eyes as RJ used her - and he was huge. Massive. She felt like she was being torn in two as he had his way with her. She wondered if she'd ever see her son again. At last, the giant of a man shuddered and growled his climax, nearly crushing her with his weight as he collapsed from the force of it. He finally pushed himself up, sated and feeling more relaxed than he had in a while. He got to his feet, stretched, and barked, "Get up. Get some pants." He didn't want to draw attention to the essentially naked woman while he was out doing business _and_ while not on his home turf. "We're goin' out the back door. Keep quiet or the kid gets it."

sare: Of course he went with her while she changed and when they left, he escorted her to the truck and they got in, driving off. He kept a hand clamped to her wrist and she knew she was going no where except with him. "Please... where are you taking me?" She begged him. "I'll do anything... sleep with you anytime you want. Anything! Just let me go!"

sare: Her words fell on deaf ears.

Tara: "Nope, you've been chosen," RJ finally said, uncharacteristically conversational. Maybe it was the orgasm, and maybe it was the fun of fucking with one of the rabbits. "My sister and brother picked ya out, and I go and get ya." The woman was silent for a few minutes, then squeaked, "Are you..are you all gonna kill me?" RJ turns his head to stare at her bemusedly. "If yer lucky," came the answer.

sare: The tears started then, and immune to it, RJ just drove. They'd been killing people for a long time now; usually RJ just set them up to get them to the house. He was a damned good shot, after all; was almost an inate talent, actually. One shot took a tire out, leaving the motorist stranded and then his job was done for a few moments. He didn't give a shit bout rabbits or anyone. No one gave a shit about _him_, after all, except his family of course. Oh yeah, it was gonna be a good summer...

Tara: The woman was a sobbing wreck when they reached the Firefly farmstead and had to be bodily hauled out of the truck. RJ didn't mind; he enjoyed using his strength to benefit his family. "Ohh, RJ," came a cheery voice. "From the way she's walkin' I believe you musta had some fun with this 'un," Baby giggled saucily, eager to have her new playmate - if only for a few hours.

...

Tara: Hey, can't keep my eyes open, Sare. I'm going to bed. Type more and we'll do more tomorrow. Night!

sare: Night! This is awesome. And yeah, I'll write a just a little bit more. I'm tired too...

...

sare: "Let's get her inside, else Otis gonna have a bitch fit." RJ stated to Baby's laughter. "Yeah!" She added, "You already took longer than we thought you would. Get the bitch inside and go lock her in a cage. Little rabbit belongs in her cage!" When the woman started to fight to get away, the giant man let a cold grin cover his lips. This right here was one of a few things that he lived for; fixing cars, helping carry bodies and disposing of them, and one of this favorites: subduing the rabbits. He raised his fist and slammed it into her face.

sare: The womans' world went to straight darkness... from somewhere it felt as if a few worms were crawling on dry flesh and... there was a feeling of... dirt in the mouth...


	2. Dead Man Walking

_Darkness... darkness all around…. worms were crawling on dry flesh... dirt in the mouth..._

August 2010. The town of Ruggsville has known peace for three-plus decades. The house where all the horror happened, the house where so many bodies and body parts were found, the house where the Fireflys lived and reigned terror throughout the county from 1960 to 1978, had disintegrated into times passing. Nothing but a children's play area in the middle of a small park stood there now; a happy, cheerful countenance compared to the hell which took place there once ago.

The fields where psychopaths once chased terrified teens dressed in bloody pink rabbit suits were now a bustling community of single family homes; homes which had been built on the land ten years after the Firefly family was executed. For 22 years, the community thrived, built upon itself, renovated and changed owners here and there.

The once terror-filled facts of the Firefly family soon became bedtime stories to keep unruly children in line ('best be good or the ghost of Otis will come for you and take you from us, your mommy and daddy and you'll never see us again'), which became a distant legend, soon to become a mere passing memory, which became myth of old. Soon, not many remembered anything about what had transpired on their land so many decades past.

Unless one who'd been around then happened to remind them.

The day was sunny enough to where 17 year old Kim Jones decided to ditch school to get in some alone time while her parents were at work.. Her little brother was at school so it was going to be the most perfect day ever.

_Darkness….._

Kim gathered up her i-phone player, took it outside and set up a good mix of music before grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge and coming back out to get a little sun. May as well. Her friends would be out of school in about an hour and they'd be by. Kim was hoping to go out with that new kid in school.  
He was so hot.

_Worms crawling…. Flesh so dry…_

As she turned her music up higher, she looked toward the back of the yard, thinking she saw something. When nothing else happened, she lied back on the chair and began to text a friend out of boredom. It was last period anyway. Not like they had anything else to do while in school.

She saw it out of the corner of her eye again and looked longer. Her back yard was attached to the small park and kiddy play area. Kim used to play there for hours as a kid; she was the lucky one who basically had the coolest back yard EVER. As she watched in curiosity, she saw a pile of dirt hump up and go still. Blinking, she kept watching, wondering if it were some kind of badger or another animal.

When it happened again and was more violent, Kim texted her friend to tell her the odd shit going on – and it was then that she stopped everything she was doing and just stared in utter disbelief and shock.

As she watched, a hand shot out of the earth reaching for nothing and then slammed down on the grass. With a giant upheaval of earth, Kim saw a man pull himself OUT of the ground and stay crouched for a few moments.

It was then that he rose, looked around – and saw her. Kim was rooted to her chair as the guy started toward her with a strong stride. As he neared her, she noted he had very long black hair, matted from the earth, had a tattered shirt on covering a pretty strong upper body – and he looked dangerous. She was frozen; utterly frozen.

_Dirt in the mouth…._

When he got up to her, she could only gaze up… up…. Up in fear. The guy had to have been 7 feet tall or more; he barely missed the overhang of the roof and that was a good foot and a few inches above her father. Gulping, Kim could only stare with wide horror filled eyes at the man looking down at her. Finally he reached down, plucked the Gatorade out of her hand and took a long swig of it before dropping it to the ground. He looked past her into her kitchen and started toward the sliding glass door, saying one thing.

"Your lucky day."

Kim, for some reason, found herself asking, "W…why?"

He turned and gazed at her for a moment and then nodded once.

"You're not one of the ones who woke me." With that, he turned, walked through her kitchen, through the living room and vanished out her front door.

Kim was on the phone hysterical to her mother within 5 seconds and within 30 minutes, the area was swarming with police officers. They were concentrated at the spot where the man had come from.

In one of the squad cars, an old, weathered Sheriff sat, just staring silently at the area. He'd been a member of the Ruggsville Police for almost 50 years now. He had seen a lot.

As much as he didn't want to remember, as much as he didn't want to know, as much as he told himself he wasn't going to believe it; he knew exactly what that area was. And who had been there. He'd buried the murderer there himself after the psychopath had taken the entire ammo stash that Ruggsville police shot into that house that day long ago.

They had buried Rufus "RJ" Firefly in that exact same spot almost 32 years ago.

Maybe the girl was wrong and had seen a fox or something.

Denial. A man's best friend at times.

[Writers Corner]

**Sare**: hehe, and RJ is buried in some persons back yard, lol... and one day mom or someone is out sunning or something and she sees dirt move. and RJ comes out. He walks past the mom who is freaking obviously and then is like 'your lucky day. you're not the one what woke me...' and he walks through her kitchen, through her living room and out the front door. THAT would send shivers down MY spine, lol, right? That's Texas though. We don't get any weird shit like that here by Chicago. Nope.

Tara: lol. True. And HELL YEAH! I'd probably piss myself to be honest. It makes a cool story though! What's he gonna do next? I mean... the world has changed since the 70's. This could be amusing lol.

**Sare:** LOL yeah, it could. Just how much can we put poor RJ through?

Tara: I don't know but hey, dudes been dead forever now. It aint gonna hurt nothing to have a little fun, yeah?

[RJ]

He wasn't sure where he was going. But he knew as if a beacon were deep inside him. For some reason, he knew. Someone was giving him strength; power; _life_.

Someone was going to die for disrupting his reign in hell.


	3. Emergence

Ruggsville County Medical Center had been expanded upon from the old Deadwood Hospital, and had been the premier medical facility in the region for decades now. It was a clean, state-of-the-art business that attended to the needs of the community with efficiency and professionalism. It wasn't always this way, though.

Here in rural Texas years ago, records were fudged to reflect that some fleeing criminals had NOT been shot with hundreds and hundreds of rounds instead of making a better attempt at bringing them in alive to face justice. The autopsy reports did NOT reflect an accurate examination of the murderers' bodies, in order to exonerate Deputy Dobson and the rest of the Ruggsville Police Department. It simply made things easier for everyone, open-and-shut, right? The horrible criminals had been dealt with, their mangled, bullet-ridden bodies transported to the old Deadwood Hospital, and the public was happy.

No one cared to wonder what happened to the Fireflys' bodies when it was all said and done. RJ had been buried on the old family homestead, but the three who escaped and fought so hard for their lives and freedom had been deposited unceremoniously in a graveyard adjacent to the Hospital, and as the people there wanted to forget, the people interred were indeed forgotten. Years rolled on, times changed, new people came in, construction and renovations took place, and in 2010, the ground was part of the kidney dialysis offshoot of the Ruggsville County Medical Center. It just so happened to host bunches of pretty tulips and ferns, growing happily amidst the bustle of the health care industry there.

It was late evening, and the normal business hours of the dialysis clinic were over. The hot summer day had cooled and all was peaceful.

Something disturbed the earth where the flowers grew, very faintly at first, then more insistently. Fingers appeared in the soil, digging, clawing, whole hands and forearms emerging. Moaning and coughing could be heard as the figure struggled, heaving, pushing, yanking themselves from their long-time tomb. He gulped huge lungfuls of air, gasping, spitting out warm earth. He squashed the tulips as he finally yanked himself free of the earth's embrace, long thin hair matted with damp soil, and flopped over on his back a moment. What…what was going on…

He was alive. He'd been..dead...free from the restrictions of living world…and now he had the taste of earth in his mouth and his chest burned with heaving breaths. He sat up to see more commotion coming from the earthly womb he'd just emerged from. A blonde head poked up from the flowers and familiar screeching could be heard. "What the fuck….where am I?," she went on, long, lean arms pulling herself upright. The man sat there wide-eyed as he watched his sister claw her way out of the soft soil. Finally, he took hold of her hand and yanked with all his might, and she popped free of her resting-place like a cork from a pop-gun.

They stared at each other for several long moments in total disbelief, then they began checking themselves over. Their bodies were their own bodies they remembered, but whole and perfect, with no evidence of the horrific carnage they'd suffered at that roadblock. Their clothes were moldy and in tatters, barely serving to cover them at all, but they were whole and hale.

"How the hell—why's there dirt in mah mouth!," coughed another familiar voice. The siblings' heads snapped around to see two more hands and a bald head fighting to be free of the confining earth. After glancing at one another a moment, they crawled forward and took the man's hands and pulled, pulled, slowly bringing him up into the living world.

They all three lay there panting for a few minutes, then got to their feet and looked around.

Holy SHIT. This didn't look like the world that they knew…

"Oh, somebody's gonna fuckin' pay," vowed Otis.

The trio watched with eyes like saucers the strange-looking cars zipping back and forth, and the unfamiliar buildings and garish signs. The older man's survival and fatherly instincts kicked in. "We gotta get under cover," the bald man said, pulling them both behind the clinic and out of general sight.

"Daddy, I'm scared," said Baby, and the big man looked down at her kindly.

"Keep ya head on straight, girl," he admonished, but hugged her. He then grabbed Otis and hugged him, all three clutching at each other for a few happy moments.

"Well, we can't stay here," the slender long-haired man declared. "Cutter's right, we gotta get under cover." The three of them darted across one of the less-busy streets, trying to get their bearings, and were crouching behind a van when someone approached them.

"Hey there…are you folks ok?," asked the young man. "Have you been in an accident?"

Three heads snapped around and three pairs of eyes narrowed. "Say…do you have a car?," asked Baby brightly.

"Oh, well yeah," the man replied.

"Jackpot!," crowed Otis.


	4. Confusion

She was suffocating, diaphragm heaving, and she was in stifling darkness. Reflexes took over and the woman flailed, pushed herself painstakingly up, and then she gulped air. Sweet fresh air mingled with a pungent earthy smell...no wonder, she thought, as her eyes adjusted she found she was sprawled on damp moss. Her dark blue eyes scanned her surroundings: a few dozen yards away stood the dilapidated remains of the Ruggsville County Jail. She sat up, looking at this stange place so familiar but not.

Where-or when-was she? Where was her beloved family? She got to her feet, thinking to herself, I need some new clothes. It appeared that some time had passed since she had died...

That brought her up short. She'd been dead. That piece of shit Sherriff Wydell had knifed her, and her chained and defenseless, the coward. Now she was alive, and all alone. No matter. Mother Firefly was a resourceful woman. She began walking, unsteadily at first but soon moving more easily. It seemed this part of town had dried up; the courthouse and jail had been moved to a different location, and many of the businesses as well.

She remembered most of the streets and made her way flitting from building to building. She saw a lone car pull up to a stoplight, reached down and grabbed a broken, discarded bottle, and darted forward. "Help me! Oh, help me!," she shrieked quite convincingly. The middle-aged woman looked over to see a blonde lady in ragged clothes, dirty, unkempt and wild-eyed, begging for help. After a moment's hesitation she got out of her vehicle.

"Ma'am? What happened to you?," the lady asked, offering her arm for Mother Firefly to lean on.

"Oh, thankee kindly," she says, leaning on the kind stranger. What kinda getup is this?, wondered the resurrected woman about the lady's clothes.

"It'll be all right," consoled the dupe, patting the old ex-prostitute.

"It certainly will," purred Mama, sticking the jagged broken bottle to the woman's neck. Her eyes blared in surprise but she was speechless. Mother didn't push it in, however-she just wanted the idiot to pay attention. It only drew a little blood. "Now," said Eve Wilson aka Mrs. Firefly in her throaty drawl. "Let's get somewheres outta sight. Move." The Firefly matriarch forced the woman into the remains of the jail and ordered her to strip.

"Please," the woman sobbed. "Take anything you want, my money, the car, whatever you want. Just don't hurt me." Her abductor smiled sweetly and said, "Just be a good girl and ever'thing will be all right. Now. Yore keys, give 'em here. Turn around. Face the wall…," commanded Mother Firefly, dropping the remnants of her clothing from her still-supple frame. She stepped forward and deftly jabbed the woman in the jugular. Crimson spray decorated the crumbling wall and the woman crumpled without a sound. Eve only got a little blood on her hand, which she wiped off with her rags, and proceeded to don the woman's clothes. Thankfully they were close to the same size. Unfortunately they used a little too much fabric; she was used to showing more skin. He hiked the skirt up to reveal more leg and unbuttoned the shirt to reveal her ample cleavage. It'll have to do for now. She grabbed her burial clothes for future disposal and the car keys and went back to the car. Thankfully nobody had come down this street and she hopped in and drove away as if everything was perfectly normal. She was amazed at the inside of the car…it had some Chinese sounding name and all this..stuff…in the dashboard…digital readouts, bright lights..some weird radio…she remembered the general layout of the town and stopped at a convenience store.

She located the woman's purse and found a brush to tame her tangled blonde locks, and from the woman's wallet she found a couple hundred dollars in cash. Nice. She took the money, got out of the vehicle and bought a newspaper. Much much higher than the 15 cents she was used to, that's for certain. Her legs nearly buckled when she read the date. It was August 2010! She had to lean on the car when she got there for support…how did this happen?

Where was her family?

OH God, she thought, tears welling up in her eyes..RJ..her baby…her brave son…she wanted to see him, where his body rested. She got the car, trembling, taking deep breaths. She needed to at least say goodbye to him. She knew her way home.


End file.
